


dear karl jacobs.

by imagineleigh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Grieving, Inspired by Poetry, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Letters, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineleigh/pseuds/imagineleigh
Summary: "Does Karl ever tell you where he goes?"In which Sapnap writes an unsent letter to Karl Jacobs.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	dear karl jacobs.

**Author's Note:**

> ayo thanks for reading 
> 
> as usual this is about the characters not the actual content creators !!

Dear Karl Jacobs, 

_ You left. _

Quackity is heartbroken— he tries his hardest not to show it but he is. He never comes back home unless it's to sleep, and even so, it’s always after he thinks I’m deep asleep. I never am, but I think he finds comfort in that I’m physically there. No one knows where he goes during the day, but I saw him once. Head in hands, he was reading the letters you wrote. He still has them, even after all this time. He was infatuated by you— but then again, who wouldn’t be?

I was so lucky that I found you, under the stars that night at the Community House. You looked so beautiful, moonlight shining down on you, and even with all the stars and planets around us, you were the brightest. 

Day after day, I went back to the Community House, to tell the stars. 

I wanted to tell the stars about this wide-eyed boy who loves books far more than any normal person. I’d tell the stars about this curly-haired boy who loves mushrooms far more than any normal person. I told the stars about this purple-loving boy who loves me far more than any normal person.

You were never normal, but we love that about you. I remember late nights when you stopped showing up to Fun Fridays— or the Eiffel Tower dates that we should have had. Fun Fridays stopped being fun after a while, three becoming two. We couldn’t eat blueberries when the blueberry lover wasn’t there. Q and I would wait for you, thinking of new ways to pass the time. 

The stars started dimming away.

One thing after another, the topic would always lead to you.

You and your stupidly gorgeous grin. You and your annoyingly handsome smirk. You and your frustratingly pretty smile when you’d been kissed dumb. 

Q misses you— and so do I.

I blame myself, y’know?

If only I’d paid you more attention, if only I had been a  _ bit  _ more pushy. Maybe I could’ve run after you before you were too far away. I could’ve been there, a shoulder to lean on when you were tired, a hand to hold when winters got too cold.

I blame myself because I was the reason you left. 

I should’ve been there. 

And now Q is leaving, he’s slipping out of my grasp and I can’t do anything except mope. Cry over you leaving, cry over my best friend that hates me, cry over my fiance growing distant. 

My stars— they’re gone.

I wish you were here.

Tons of love from yours truly, Sapnap.

//

Waiting for the ink to dry, Sapnap stood up, leaving the paper there for anyone to see— not that anyone would. The once bright and lively house surrounded by bamboo was now empty, no one was ever home. The home was simply a place for old memories to resurface. 

In his peripheral vision, the noirette noticed that the darkness of the night was slowly fading away, giving into soft rays of orange, red and blue as the sun started to rise.

Slowly trudging over to the closet, Sapnap pulled out a new pair of clothes and laid them on his bed, physically forcing himself to head to the shower with a towel in hand. In another room, he could faintly hear rustling, meaning that Quackity was starting to wake up.

If not for himself— Sapnap could at least try and make himself look presentable for his fiance who could use a sense of cleanliness in his life.

Stripping, the tanned male stepped under the shower, turning on the hot water. Flinching ever so slightly, he let the scalding warm water run down his face, wet hair falling over his eyes. Staring straight ahead, he watched as the glass started to fog up, covering his view of the mirror.

Making a decision, he reached out with a tired hand, wiping away the fog, allowing him to look at himself again.

And what a pathetic sight it was.

Dripping wet hair, furrowed brows and an everlasting frown on his face— the resemblance to a kicked puppy was uncanny. 

But then again— he really was a kicked puppy, wasn’t he?

Life had its cruel,  _ cruel  _ way of playing a trick on him. Making sure that everyone he cared about left him. Fate was picking on him, and Sapnap had no clue why.  _ What cardinal sins had he committed in his past life to be dealt the worst cards in the lot? _

Shaking his head softly, sending water droplets everywhere, Sapnap tried to rid himself of his thoughts— ignoring the way they hold on tight. Gripping like a vice, stupid thoughts found their way into his heart, anxiety and irrational fear stubbornly making a home in his mind.

Running a hand through soaked hair, Sapnap turned off the water, reaching for a towel to wrap around his midsection. 

Tightly securing it around his waist, he stepped outside, walking into his bedroom. Spying a familiar mop of brown fluffy hair out of the corner of his eye, Sapnap hummed to inform the other of his presence, not registering it as anything out of the ordinary.

Until he had to look back for a double-take.

//

Honey eyes scanned the paper, observing as the penwork progressively got sloppier with each stroke until the last few words were a mess of letters that he could barely make out the person’s name.

Illegibility aside, the words on the page made him  _ feel.  _

There were sentences that made him swoon, recounts that made him sad, and letters that made him grin at the raw familiarity. The letter ‘g’ that ended with an elaborate flourish, the letter ‘f’ that seemed far too extravagant to be found on an undelivered letter such as this— it struck his heart.

Karl jumped, the sudden newcomer announcing their entrance. He hadn’t noticed someone enter the room, far too engrossed in the letter that was addressed to him. 

He quickly turned around, embarrassed at being caught reading the unsent letter.

The newcomer was barely dressed, only a simplistic light blue towel wrapped around his waist. Karl awkwardly gestured towards the clothes on the bed, urging the other to get dressed— not that he was complaining about the view, but for the sake of privacy, he turned around.

Hearing the other man in the room clear his throat, Karl looked back to sigh, relieved that the other man was decent now. He slowly realised that he had to explain his presence in this stranger’s house.

“Hey,” he started off, unsure how to continue his sentence.  _ Hey, sorry for wandering in, I just forgot everything about me, but also this place seems familiar, mind if I crash for the next few days? Please and thanks, stranger. _

The stranger blinked owlishly, peering at Karl as if he were a ghost.

“Did you read the letter?”

Of all the questions— Karl wasn’t expecting that. But he collected himself and answered nonetheless. 

“Yeah, it’s addressed to me so I thought…” He trailed off meaningfully, somewhat uncomfortable with the intensity that this man was staring at him with.

“You left  _ us _ .” Karl winced at the raw vulnerability in the other's voice, willing himself to suddenly remember.

“I— I’m sorry. I don’t remember anything. I just—” Karl stuttered out a lackluster response, the tips of his ears turning a light pink.

His words met a confused stare, and a sudden movement as Sapnap stepped closer to him. The mystery guy (was he the one who wrote the letter?) was now reaching out, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You always were terrible at remembering.”

“I was?”

The ravenette leaned against Karl’s shoulder, sighing. Caramel eyes widened ever so slightly, surprised at the gesture, but he moved a hand upwards to thread it through silky black hair. “Woah, you— you should keep your head up king, wouldn’t want your crown to fall. Are you alright?”

Karl heard the other man exhale sharply before he looked up to meet Karl’s eyes. “Yeah… I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> man that was wild i dont know how to end stories
> 
> a couple of explanations lol:  
> \- karl didnt actually leave: basically he was time travelling and in another time, but for a lot longer than he usually does. thats why everyone thought he left, but he was actually just there, in a different timeline.  
> \- fancy 'f's and 'g's: karl faintly recognises this handwriting from somewhere.  
> \- at the end, sapnap leans on karl's shoulder: i headcanon that whenever sapnap's tired, he just comes home and wordlessly leans on his fiance's shoulders and whereas quackity immediately hugs sapnap to comfort him, karl just puts a hand through his hair.  
> \- karl walking into the floating bamboo house: he doesnt remember a lot, but he does recognise this house.
> 
> thats about it off the top of my head, i finished this fic in around one week and im super proud of it, thank yall sm for reading !! remember, comments are seggsy ;)


End file.
